


Understandable

by Lady_Caryatid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Loyalty, Historical References, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, implied unhealthy rusliet, one sided rochu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Caryatid/pseuds/Lady_Caryatid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus tells China something he already knows, makes a request, and indirectly reveals some things about herself in the process. Set shortly after China adopts communism, mentions of (heavily) one-sided RoChu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandable

Belarus had been silent the whole meeting, just like the rest of the Soviet states, letting Russia do most of the speaking for them, but China had seen her watching, listening intently and absorbing everything that had been going on. Compared to her brother she looked smaller, more delicate–no, not delicate–thin and precise, like the edge of a knife.

She approaches him when everything’s over. “Hey, comrade.” 

“Good evening yourself.”  _Shouldn’t she be with her siblings?_

“I wanted to ask you.“ She glances quickly behind her, and China follows her gaze. Russia is talking with some of the aides, flanked by some of the nervous looking satellite states.“What do you think of him?”

“What’s there to think of?” says China. “It’s nice that he’s actually acknowledging my presence as a nation, unlike  _some_  people in this room.” He glares over at the NATO club congregating at the other end of the hall. “As for beyond that…I don’t know. I enjoy his company, and our friendship for now, but I don’t really know him well enough to talk about personal matters.”

“I see,” she nods slowly, and China can almost see her engraving his response into her memory. “Well I just have to say that he loves you, if you can call it that.  I know you’re not oblivious. You’ve noticed, haven’t you?”

“It’s been kind of hard  _not_  to notice,” says China, thinking of how, whenever they shook hands at leaders’ meetings or world conferences, Russia’s fingers would linger on his a few seconds longer before letting go. “I mean, have you seen the propaganda? Talk about subtlety.”

Belarus rolls her eyes. “It’s not just about politics,” she says. “You can print  _anything_  on a poster, it doesn’t mean it’s true. This isn’t just about your new government. You’ve made an impression on him, somehow, otherwise he wouldn’t be pursuing you.”

“Well, just because I’m aware of his feelings doesn’t mean I have to reciprocate them.” says China flatly. “I respect him as a comrade and an ally, but that’s where it ends, and I will make that  _very_  clear if things ever reach that point.”

“Understandable.” says Belarus in a dull tone. “I just don’t want to see either of you get hurt. You’re strong, so I think you’ll be fine, unlike–” she stops herself, unsure how to go on. She settles for putting her hand on his shoulder.  “Let him down gently.” It’s a command, not a suggestion.

China brushes off her hand. “Why are you telling me all this?” He says, looking at her warily. “Russia can make his own decisions, and so can I. This doesn’t concern you.”

Belarus glares back up at him. “Yes, it  _does_  concern me,” she says.  “Because I know what kind of person my brother is. He can be kind, but he doesn’t  _love_. He just wants to  _be_  loved, and I don’t think he even understands how that affects the people around him. Not that any of us are any better. We’re fucked-up yes, but we can work through it. I know we can, since in the end we’re still a union and still a _family_. “ As she speaks, China gets the feeling that she’s not so much addressing him, but a point behind him, beyond him, forming and pronouncing her words with the vehemence of someone who believes that if she just says the words in the right order, in the right cadence, they will come true.

“I can’t guarantee anything,” China finally says with a sigh, “but I will try to be considerate if the occasion arises.”

“Thank you.” her expression softens, and the edges of her mouth tighten slightly.  China decides to interpret as a smile, and returns one of his own.

“He deserves at least that much.“


End file.
